


Hot for Teacher

by EriWritesDrarry



Series: Tumblr Collection [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M, Older Draco Malfoy, Older Harry Potter, Professor Harry Potter, slightly nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 13:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EriWritesDrarry/pseuds/EriWritesDrarry
Summary: Ask Prompt: “I believe in you.”





	Hot for Teacher

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published on AUGUST 21, 2016

Draco shifted in between his bed sheets, grabbing the parchment from his nightstand for the umpteenth time and holding it over his head. The corners of his mouth twitched as he reread the letter Potter sent him.

_Draco,_

_Don’t be a git. You’re going to do great for your exams. I’ve seen you’re healing skills. Who else could have saved me from that splinter? That’s right. No one. Damn school desks._

_Anyways, don’t worry. I believe in you. Just do your best. (Can you tell that Hermione helped me write this?)_

_Sincerely,_

_Harry_

Malfoy couldn’t suppress the smile that spread across his face. Of course Potter would be shite at giving words of encouragement. But even then, his letter made Draco’s stomach twist with butterflies instead of pre-exam anxiety. If he was being honest, all of Harry’s letters made him feel tingly and warm. It was easy to forget how far away from each other they were when he got at least two owls a day.

Potter was the most prominent (and permanent) DADA teacher Hogwarts ever had and Malfoy was finishing up his training at St. Mungo’s as one of the highest in his class. Draco would never have guessed that deciding to go into the medical field would bring him this close to his old nemesis and secret crush. Harry had come in on account of his students using a defense charm wrong. Malfoy was the only one available since the hospital was short on staff and he was the most capable. Surprisingly, the animosity between them didn’t show itself, replaced with banter and catching up (albeit a bit tense laughter). Obviously, there had been nothing romantic between them then and definitely nothing presently, but that didn’t stop him from hoping. It was easy to think that Potter liked him. That’s just the way he was. Always open to others and far, far too comfortable.

Draco sighed and carefully folded the letter, setting it back onto the nightstand. He rolled over to get comfy, but his thoughts roamed back to his inevitable exam the next day. He grumbled as he reached behind him and grabbed at the letter.

“I guess sleep isn’t in today’s schedule,” He muttered, smirking again as he opened the parchment.

–

“Potter!”

Harry jumped at his desk, spilling ink over the homework he was grading.

“Merlin, Malfoy!” He turned in his chair to face his fireplace. Draco was climbing out of it and quickly dusting himself off. “How did you bypass the floo network? No one is allowed to get in here outside of the school-”

Draco waved him off, “It was easy. I’m amazing. Blah blah blah. Speaking of me being amazing-!” He thrusted a piece of parchment with a very formal seal on it into his hands. It looked like it had been ripped open and held so fiercely that it was almost torn on it’s sides.

Harry looked up and grinned in bewilderment, “Is this…?”

Draco nodded vigorously as he spelled the spilled ink away and hopped up on Harry’s desk. “Look!”

Harry chuckled as he unfolded the results and scanned the page. His face broke into a wide smile, “Malfoy! This is brilliant. Top marks!”

Malfoy feigned modesty as he brushed his hair back behind his ear, “Oh, I guess. It was nothing, really.”

The dark haired man rolled his eyes, resting a hand on Draco’s thigh and looking up at him. “I’m proud of you, Draco.”

Malfoy swallowed thickly, nodding curtly and turning away so as not to show his growing blush. “… Thanks.”

“Well, shall we go celebrate? I don’t have classes tomorrow so we could get a drink.”

He shrugged, acutely aware of Harry’s hand rubbing tiny circles on his leg, “Whatever floats your boat, Potter.”

“Or we could stay in. Watch another muggle movie. I know you like those.” Harry’s warm smile never faltered and made soft crinkles form at the side of his eyes. It drove Draco mad.

“I said they _intrigue_ me. There’s a difference.” He sniffed.

“Haha, okay. Well, I guess instead we could-”

“Merlin, Potter, you’d think we were planning an impromptu date. We don’t have to go through the whole list of what we do together.” Malfoy immediately regretted his words as he felt Harry’s hand freeze on his leg. He then withdrew it and let it rest in his own lap, looking down at the floor with his expression inexplicably guilty.

“Sorry. We just haven’t seen each other for awhile… I thought we could- Er, nevermind. I didn’t mean to make it seem date-like, I just- You did well on your exam, I figured-”

“Potter, shut up. Let’s just do a movie.” Draco rolled his eyes, trying to subdue the flush that was creeping up his neck.

“But if you don’t want to-”

“I _do_ want to-”

“But you just said-”

“I’m aware of what I said. Now I’m saying-”

“Look, I’m not trying to force you to hang out with me-”

“ _Harry_.” Draco snatched his hand and firmly pressed it against his thigh, looking frustrated. “I _want_ to.”

Harry stared at him, his mouth agape, as Malfoy slowly realized what he just did.

“… Watch a movie, that is.”

Potter took a moment before he grinned and flipped his hand around to hold Draco’s. “What else would we be talking about?”

Malfoy shivered at the touch, “H-hanging out…?”

He chuckled as he slowly stood up from his chair and leaned over the other. “Right. Hanging out. We’re ignoring the date suggestion, then?”

He glared up at Potter, the blush bright on his cheeks, “It wasn’t a suggestion.”

“It is now.” Harry murmured, the flirty and playful mood quickly shifting to something less innocent.

Draco gulped, then took a short intake of breath when Harry glanced down at his throat. There was a hunger behind his eyes that made Malfoy squirm. Harry glanced back up, his smile faltering as his expression turned serious.

“Do you want to?” Harry whispered.

Draco stared at him, his heart thumping loudly as he gave one small, slow nod. Potter barely gave him a chance to take a breath before he crashed their lips together. Draco didn’t mind, though, as his hands were immediately in his messy hair and his legs spread to wrap around his hips. He felt too desperate to be doing this right, but he didn’t care. It was too _good_ and he was too _hungry_. Harry seemed to not care about their grace, either, as he had ripped his lips away only to suck and lick at Dracos neck. Malfoy moaned and lifted his chin up, earning a low growl from Harry.

“Ha-Harry.” Draco panted, his heart speeding up as he felt Potters growing erection through their trousers. “ _Merlin._ ”

They rutted against each other, mouths clashing together once again. Harry’s hands slid around Draco’s waist to pull him closer, tugging at the blonds lower lip with his teeth. Malfoy was about to drag his hand down to Potters waistband before there was a knock at the door, making them both freeze.

“Professor Potter?” Came a small voice, muffled through the wood, “I have a question about the assignment.”

The two broke free, straightening themselves and jumping away from the desk.

“One- one moment!” Harry responded, his voice sounding hoarse and strained. He turned to Malfoy sheepishly. “Ah, sorry, I-”

Draco interrupted him with a kiss- tender, but quick- before he brushed his hair back haughtily and snatched his parchment from the desk, “Whatever, Potter. I expect you at my flat tonight. Don’t bring a shite movie.”

He turned back to the fireplace and stepped in, seeing the wide grin on Harry’s face before he was transported back to his home.

“Well,” Draco said with a giddy smirk, “I guess sleep isn’t in today’s schedule.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Link: http://i-see-my-otps-in-erised.tumblr.com/post/149278600636/i-believe-in-you


End file.
